Not 'bout Prostitution
by Sica Nipps
Summary: Being top Idol need some sarfice. So what Jessica Jung will give? Everyone love to imagin her great doll body. this is story about Jessica Jung as top idol. DON TRY TO READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE


**Jessica Project**

**Not 'bout Prostitution**

**I Warn You!**

Before You read this fanfiction, You Should to know

ü **Its just a fiction, nothing contains to SnSd Jessica Jung's real life**

ü **Only use her great body and face to bringing out your imagination**

ü **Hope you understand , i don't need bash or complaint**

ü **Sometimes i'll protect some Rate, so if you want that password you should to out your coment in chaps before**

Thanks.

**_≥ Sica Nipps ≤_**

Segala yang tertulis di sini hanyalah imaginasi, jangan masukkan kedalam hati kalian. -

.

Gemerlap panggung comeback seorang penyanyi ternama nan sexy telah berakhir membuatnya segera turun panggung. Banyak bodyguard juga manager yang bergegas bergerak melindunginya dari jamahan fans yang mungkin saja nekat menggapai tubuhnya.

Penyanyi cantik itu lalu membawa kaki jenjang indah miliknya melangkah turun dari atas panggung berjalan menyusuri backstage hingga sampai pada ruangan bertuliskan namanya.

Jessica Jung.

Nama yang indah. Meskipun tak seindah apa yang akan terjadi dibalik pintu.

Sejak beberapa meter sebelum pintu ruang make up terkuak. Manager Jessica telah memperingatkan bahwa Jessica harus memberikan service terbaiknya.

Apakah kalian mengerti?

Apa kalian pikir itu fans service?

Mana mungkin ada fanservice di balik panggung, bukan?

Ya, Jessica Jung harus memberikan servie terbaiknya pada seorang pimpinan stasiun tv yang telah menampilkan comeback stagenya. Ini adalah hari terakhir. Dan Jessica telah mendapat tripple award dari semua itu. Dan sudah pasti ada harga yang harus dibayar oleh Jessica untuk semua usaha yang telah orang lain berikan padanya.

Tubuh. Begitulah. Hanya tubuh indah dan segala kenikmatan di sana yang bisa ia berikan. Dan begitu pintu ruang rias di buka, pemandangan pertama yang Jessica dapat adalah seorang lelaki duduk diatas sofa dengan reseleting celana terbuka dan penis menegang yang siap menghujam barang pribadi milik Jessica.

Rupanya lelaki itu telah memonitor penampilan elegant dari Jessica diatas panggung tadi. Ia menyaksikan betapa sexynya tubuh Jessica yang dibalut gaun pink perak dengan kilauan kristal yang membalut sebatas pertengahan paha dengan dada terbuka menampilkan bongkahan payudara Jessica yang indah dan menggiurkan.

Jessica mendapati pemandangan itu, lelaki berusia 40an yang tengah masturbasi. Jessica yakin lelaki itu pasti tergiur hebat di kala menyaksikan aksi panggungnya meskipun ia hanya menyanyi sambil tertidur diatas bunga-bunga indah sebagai alasanya.

Mungkin kilauan lampu yang memancarkan kulit putih bercahayanya turut membantu. Begitupun dengan satu kaki yang segaja ia tekuk memamerkan betis serta seluruh pahanya yang mulus dan jenjang.

" Ah..kemarilah...uh...Non..na.. Jung", Panggil si lelaki ditengah lenguhannya, tersiksa oleh ereksi yang tak kunjung tiba. Tangannya terus bergerak mengocok-ngocok penisnya sendiri, menatap sayu pada Jessica yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu.

Jessica tahu. Ini adalah bagian dari tugasnya. Ia harus rela menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk segera dijamah atas konsekwensi ketenarannya.

Oleh karenanya. Secara perlahan tapi pasti Jessica menarik menghampiri sang lelaki beristri. Duduk dipangkuannya membelakangi monitor yang terus memutar ulang penampilan panggungnya tadi.

" Oh. Anda sungguh luar menggoda Jessica Agassi " lelaki itu tersenyum liar menatap dengan lapar tubuh Jessica. Dengan tak sabar di elus-elusnya paha putih mulus Jessica serta meremas gemas bongkahan pantat jessica dari gaun minim Jessica yang ia sibak hingga pinggang.

Dan dengan tak sabaran pula di renggutnya bibir mungil nan tipis Jessica, mengemutnya bagaikan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Belum lagi satu tangannya yang bergerak naik meremas-remas kasar payudara Jessica, mengeluarkannya dari balik gaun lalu mencubit putingnya dengan sangat gemas.

" Eught_ahhh..." desahan panjang tercipta. Keduanya nampak menikmati. Meskipun sang lelaki nampak tidak sabaran dan terlihat langsung menginginkan permainan inti.

Lelaki itu sedikit menganggak tubuh Jessica yang melingkarkan kaki dipinggangnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat menarik turun pembungkus bagian private Jessica lalu menancapkannya pada penisnya yang telah lama berdiri tegang, ia melakukan itu bahkan dengan CD pink keemasan Jessica yang masih tersangkut di satu mata kaki.

Sungguh tidak sabaran.

Dan Jessica hanya dapat " Eughhhhhht " melenguh dengan nikmat sekaligus perih.

Lelaki itu menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun, seraya mulutnya yang tadi menghisap habis mulut Jessica kini beralih menyesapi leher Jessica, terus turun mengecupi bagian dada Jessica yang sering terbuka hingga gundukan payudara Jessica yang lembut dan kenyal.

" Euhhh...Nikmat " lenguh lelaki itu menyesap puting payudara Jessica yang lalu ia sedot dengan nafsunya.

Jessica merasakan itu. Rasa sedikit nyeri karena selain menyedot lelaki itu juga mengigit-gigit putingnya bahkan terkadang menarik gigitannya dengan cukup jauh, Membuat terkadang Jessica harus menjerit was-was jika sampai puting merah kehitamannya yang tegang itu putus dan ia terluka.

Tubuh Jessica terus terhentak-hentak naik dan turun sesuai irama dua orang yang sedang bersetebuh. Jessica turut membantu pelepasan nikmat sang Ceo Televisi dengan memompakan dirinya lebih cepat dan cepat.

" Ooohh...ahh...eughhht " lenguhan , desahan dan erangan terus menggema memenuhi isi seluruh ruangan. Memekakkan telingan siapapun yang mendengar.

Mereka tidak perlu khawatir. Di luar sana tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Ruang make up itu di desain Khusus bagi celeberety macam Jessica, ruangan itu kedap suara. Suara-suara yang ada di dalam sana akan mendengung dan hanya terdengar bagi mereka yang tengah berada didalam.

Jadi apapun yang mereka lakukan, Aman.

" AHHHHH..." Lelaki itu mengerang hebat dengan kepala yang tertarik ke belakang dan kedua tangan yang mencengkram bongkahan pantat Jessica dengan sangat kuat.

" Ouhhh..." Jessica melenguh lagi.

Penis besar lelaki itu tepat menghamtam G-Spot nya. Menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang ingin segera dilampiaskan. Nampaknya sang Ceo juga mengalami hal yang sama pinggulnya terus dihentakkan dengan sangat kuat menusuk-nusuk G_spot area Jessica yang dia rasa akan membuat vagina Jessica memijit penisnya dengan dahsyat.

Jessica menarik wajah Ceo itu. Membenamkan wajah lelaki itu di dadanya, membuat kepala lelaki itu bergerek-gerak dengan lidah terjulur mencari puting Jessica untuk dia hisap.

Dan " OUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...ahhhhhhhhhhhh...disana...leb ih ...euh...cepat Ssajang Nim " pinta Jessica.

" Aghttt " Satu lenguhan terakhir ditambah hisapan kuat didada serta remasan di kedua pantat bulatnya, Jessica berhasil mencapai orgasmenya.

Tubuh Jessica melengkung kebelakang. Terlihat begitu tegang dan lepas dalam menikmatai orgasmenya.

Sang Ssjangnim tersenyum puas melihat Artis pujaanya menikmati permainan yang ia beri. Di tahannya punggung Jessica dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain mengelus serta meremas satu buah dada Jessica yang masih tegang dan menggantung dengan indahnya.

Setelah berorgasme, tubuh Jessica nampak melemas. Sehingga ia membiarkan saja Sang Ssajangnim memompa tubuhnya seorang diri tanpa bantuannya. Jessica hanya meletakkan kepalanya lelah di pundak sang Ceo yang lalu menciumi wajah dan menghisap-hisap leher putih dan panjang milik Jessica.

" ought...Jessica-ssi...aku akan datang "

Jessica merasakan penis sang Ssajangnim berkedut-kedut dan semakin membesar. Maka, dengan separuh kekuatan yang masih tersisa,Jessica turut bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan " Bless"...satu hentakan kuat terakhir seluruh cairan sang Ssajangnim berhambur masuk menyerbu ke dalam rahim Jessica yang telah begitu sering menampung cairannya.

Mereka berdua lelah. Bunyi nafas yang sahut-menyahut tak berirama menjadi saksi betapa hebat percintaan mereka. Walaupun di lakukan dengan terburu-buru dan ala kadarnya.

Namun rasanya cukup. Karena Jessica harus melakukan banyak hal lain di luar sana.

Oleh karena itu Jessica bergegas turun dari pangkuan sang Ceo. Membuat penis yang masih terbenam di vaginanya terlepas.

Sang Ceo kecewa. Tentu saja. Dan ia merutuk harus terlahir jauh lebih dulu sebelum Jessica hadir ke dunia.

Sang Ceo hanya dapat meratapi tubuh indah dan berisi milik Jessica yang satu persatu kembali dibalut gaun indah yang telah membuatnya semakin cantik dan memukau.

**See You Next CHAPTER**

**What you wanna read for next bonus one shot story ?A. Jessica pregnant Sex**

**B. Jessica Rape scene**

Chose one! and come to my **jessicajungwetnipples blogspot**


End file.
